


komm süsser todd

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Blood, Dark, End of the World, Fallen Angels, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Vignette, its honestly not that bad just kinda narmy but be cautious my dears, theres only one angel (its ignis) tho so idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ignis burns the world for Noctis and he feels numb.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 23





	komm süsser todd

**Author's Note:**

> essentially this was just me combining the end of devil man crybaby + end of evangelion + me trying to be deep and it made this monstrosity enjoy lol

At the end of the world, in front of the once blue sea that has since turned red like blood, Ignis that is glowing white and naked with multiple pairs of wings sprouting out of his body with one coming out of his head and another on his fibula feels numb. He reckons he was made to feel this way as he gets up from where he lays upon the blackened ground, opening his hands to reveal the Ring of Luci glowing frantically in his palms as if saying you mustn't do this, that the world needs to be saved. 

He huffs. He had damned the world as he fell in love with the only human that matters him in this world, he hissed at the Kings of Yore before he crushed the ring within his hands, feeling the magic barely burn him until the magic eventually dies in his cold hands and the ring becomes nothing but particles and chunks. He then opens his hands and watches as purple and silver dust flow in the wind, insignificant just as human lives that have turned into nothingness as well. 

"Noctis," He whispers, touching the white blindfold over his eyes that covers his eyes that don't shield him from the world, but instead shields others from the truth as he stars into the sky that is filled with the precious stars he and Noctis once loved, "Do you see them? The stars? Do you know why we can see them once more?" Noctis doesn't answer, so Ignis does for him. 

"It's because the humans are gone."

They aren't truly gone, one voice in his head mindfully stated, that they could come back anytime they wanted, be reborn and return once more from the red sea. But why would they? Another voice supplies, because isn't it better to be nothing and never get hurt, then being something and getting hurt? 

A bit cynical some may say, but it's true and logical in Ignis's head. Humans, he observed, would always try to avoid pain as much as they can, mental or physical. So, hypothetically, would it be so horrible if they continue to stay in the realm of nothingness and peace as long as they never felt the pain of their own ever again? Ignis doesn't bother dwelling on such convoluted and tiresome matters any further, as he bumps his arm to the respective arm of the person he did this all for next to him and smiles blissfully for an angel like him could muster. 

"Did you know I was created to not believe such human emotions? I was made to be unbiased as possible, which removed every single part of my potential humanity," He starts to say to Noctis, staring up at the stars and seeing the constellations of the Astrals, giving him the fond memory of him and his precious prince staring up at the stars, "As such, I have never believed in trivial things such as love or sorrow." 

"Of course, that changed when I met you, my little prince," He says with fondness lacing his words. Noctis has taught him so much- he has taught him about love when he first saw him as a child and gave him a toothy grin, about sorrow and anger when he was attacked by that Marilith and Ignis could only feel the fire in his soul burn for vengeance, about happiness and love once more when he tells Ignis how much he appreciates him when he hugs him tight before he goes to his eventual doom. In turn, Ignis followed him with no hesitation nor deep complaints and loved him as if Ignis was merely a simple, naive human devoted to another one simply knew would never be theirs. 

"Noctis? Why am I the only one talking, hm?" He asks, raising the upper part of his body up and tilting his head at Noctis in a lazy matter. He drags his eyes over his suit-clad Noctis's dull eyes, his slack mouth, his gray hand on his still chest, then to the gaping wound in his stomach, blood absorbing within the black fabric and the wound itself has turned rotten and brown like a forbidden fruit that the Astrals has since abandoned. 

"Noctis?" He whispers quizzically like he was a child, hovering his hand over his chest and notices the glimmer of a silver ring that he immediately recognizes as the one he was meant to wear as a matching pair with the Oracle he was supposed to be married a decade ago. He grips his fists over his hands until he feels his nails stab into his star made palms, tears possibly welling up in his eyes if he was capable in doing so as he slams his fist roughly over his bare chest. 

"Noctis, please. I don't understand," He whispers, gingerly grabbing Noctis's too cold neck and raising him up, whimpering at the sight of his head lulling down his arms. He raises Noctis's head with a hand and places it over his chest, placing his lips on his long locks that smell like ash as his wings shield over him protectively. 

Why can't he breathe? Why does he feel a heart he should not have broken into two? Oh, if only Noctis could wake up and tell him what he is feeling, explain this throbbing pain in his heart. He buries his lips deeper into his hair, stabbing his nails into Noctis's back to being him closer to Ignis's chest as he closes his eyes and attempts to comprehend. 

But try as he might, he will never understand nor comprehend because he is a being that was made to never truly be able to understand the impulsiveness and cruel nature that is human's emotions. But he still tries, because he loves Noctis and he would do anything for him, even attempting to understand humans that he either feels indifferent or disdain for. 

"Please, Noctis, tell me this feeling in my chest," He sobs, something he was sure he wasn't capable of doing as he screams into his hair, "Don't leave me, don't leave me alone."

At the end of the world, in front of the once blue sea that has since turned red like blood, Ignis is alone and, despite being a creature that should not be able to feel, he feels more terribly numb than before. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @noctnis lololol


End file.
